nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Bennet
Ninja Bennet Ninja Bennet is a main character in Spacial Rider. Because Comet doesn't know how to protect herself, Justin volunteers to protect her. Appearence Justin changes into a black sweatshirt that has pockets full of razor sharp Ninja Stars (The same to the Nitrome Must Die weapon), but that isn't his only weapon.Also, there is a ninja star as his pants button for convienience, with two small black straps supporting it. Personality Whenever he's not around Austin, Justin is strategical but also a bit shy. When he's around Austin, he deliberately kisses up to him by copying his behaviour. This doesn't seem to be effective because Austin ends up using him as a doormat anyway. OTHER WEAPONZ! He also has black eggs, which are either filled with shards of glass or liquifyed pepper. This can be used to temporairily blind a foe. He also carries a few ropes, which amounts vary between levels. His mouth is covered so that his identity isn't blown. The only thing that isn't black in his outfit is his pants, which remain sky blue. At the end of The 24 Days of Moneyball, there is a glimpse of him in the sky. The Many Quotes Of Ninja Bennet "That hurt" "Lady, I'm a ninja" "Is that all you got?!" "Just trust me" "I arrived 'justin' time" NMDFanfictionMon Appearence Like the others, Justin debuts in "AGAIN?!" and uses SWIFT against May, everybuddy knowing he uses ninja stars. He appears again in "Carter Catches a Caek Caper", him being the Caek Thief. He runs away after getting caek, but he is sure to return in 5 episodes or so... He evolved in "Final Battle Part 6, and the writer was too lazy to give him a good ending... Season 2 Justin was captured by Vilius (which is why Austin was fighting Vilius), but was later freed by Austin. An episode later, he was given a slight redesign to give a nod to his upcoming Mega Evolution. He hasn't done much, but I assure you, he will get his time ;) Trivia *Ninja Bennet is an inspired by the fact that Justin sometimes covers up his mouth in the elevator. *Justin believes that he can do just as well as Takeshi, but the problem is that he's too clumsy. *Spacial Rider is one of the only fanfiction games where Justin is the main MAIN character. *Ninja Bennet is fat, but still manages to be nimble. *Even though the game's name is J.U.S.T.I.N, it's supposed to be an acronym; Carter and Enda are the leaders of the "evil" organization. Austin and Justin are tricked into thinking that it is evil. *Though his best friend appears in Season 2 Arc 3, Justin does not appear in that arc. NBonComet.jpg|Justin Riding Comet Ninjabennet.jpg|A (blurry) Justin J.U.S.T.I.N.jpg|Justin (left) in the alliance J.U.S.T.I.N Awesomeness.jpg|Justin Feeding Comet an Apple, one of her favorite foods NBcharging.jpg|Ninja Bennet Charging Without Thinking NBridingCometagain.jpg|Ninja Bennet Riding Comet (AGAIN) NBstaringatfly.jpg|Ninja Bennet Staring at fly (With Ribbit as a cameo) Mylittlewikinitromeismagic.jpg|Justin on the bottom as a blank flanked earth pony NB caught in rope.png|Ninja Bennet Caught in His Own Rope (Thanks Takeshi64!) Ninja Bennet Meditation.png|Ninja Bennet Meditating (Thanks Takeshi64!) Thetadtriangle.jpg|Justin in the Tad Triangle (left) Happyeaster.jpg|Justin (bottom) as a Ninja Bunny Bringonthecaek.jpg|Ninja Bennet Eager To Eat Some Caek Ninja Bennet.png|Ninja Bennet Sprite (Austincarter4ever) Epiccaektime.jpg|Justin Being Mad About Small Caek Slices NBmirror.jpg|Justin talking to a mirror NBupclose-bmp.png|NB in Nitrome Must Die 2 NMDFFMCast.jpg|Ninja Bennet with the rest of the NMDFanfictionMon Cast MegaGallery.png|Mega Ninja Bennet (lower left) in his Mega Form S2A1Gallery.png|Justin next to Austin S2A2Gallery.png|Justin next to Austin AGAIN JBS2.png|Justin as he appears in NMDFFM Season 2 Category:AustinCarter4Ever Category:Characters Category:Spacial Rider Category:J.U.S.T.I.N Category:The 24 Days of Moneyball Category:Austincarter4ever Category:ACFU Category:Nitrome Must Die 2